Flexible and stretchable electronics allow new form factors of device to be manufactured, and also enable sophisticated user interface concepts based on deformation of the system. For user interface applications, it is beneficial (and sometimes even necessary) to be able to detect the current shape of the system and/or measure the spatial distribution of the deformation. This may be performed using a network of strain gauges. Such systems, however, tend to be bulky, complex and relatively expensive. In addition, the large size of the strain gauges limits the spatial resolution of the system and inhibits device miniaturization.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.